User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Godzilla vs King Kong - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Three claps for the empty blog glitch! Anyways, I managed to find time and a computer, so here's a battle. It's ridiculously late here so I'll try to make this quick. Godzilla from the franchise... well... Godzilla ''faces off against King Kong from... well... ''King Kong. I'm pretty certain you all know who both these characters are so I feel no need to link them. That being said, super huge thanks to Lexi for writing for Godzilla, she did a great job. I don't have much more to say other than that, so enjoy. Easter special coming soon or something Cast How do I write a cast for King Kong and Godzilla? Nice Peter as random man (speaking cameo) Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Zach Sherwin and George Watsky as civilians Kimmy Gatewood as Ann Darrow Instrumental - The Dog Introduction The beat begins Show panning shot of a city, civilians standing around A man runs on screen frantically. Man: GODZILLAAAAA! A giant green foot stomps on him Citizens began frantically running Ann Darrow arrives on set, looking around frantically. Suddenly, a giant, hairy arm comes out of nowhere and picks her up Announcer: (0:08) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR!! VS! BEGIN! The Battle King Kong: (0:18) (King Kong smashes some buildings, running onto a street leading up to Godzilla) I’m finally here, performing for this squirt who thinks he can beat me, But you’ll be seeing RED when I leave you deader than your species! (King Kong picks up a car and throws it into a building, causing an explosion) I’ll turn any M.U.T.O to toast, and then clip that moth’s wings, As I dish out Whopper-sized rhymes only big enough for a King! Facing dinosaurs like you every day, I think I’ll remain calm You Fat Boy, America’s wiping Japan with another atomic bomb! I’m bringing action and terror, the symbol of the movie monster era! Going apeshit and cracking the shell of this wanna-be Gamera! Godzilla: (Godzilla comes barreling through several buildings) RUN! It's Godzilla coming in to let loose Atomic raps in this song! I'll smash this track and make an ass of this Donkey Kong! Shooting you down like I'm an airplane, I'mma Destroyah on the mic! You won't take the crown this time, I'll be winning this fight! Won't need beauty to kill this beast, this kill won't be very beautiful, Against me you're an even bigger failure than your 2013 musical! I'm the Toho pro show, throw blows at this low foe with no flow, Make you go "Oh no!" when I bring in a TKO straight from Tokyo! (Godzilla fires his blue ray, but King Kong jumps, narrowly avoiding it) King Kong: (0:57) Better fly away on your breath again before I leave you dropped, Your worst enemies are giant plants, pollution and rocks! I’ll admit, your franchise was a cultural icon that went viral, And stayed strong ‘till Hollywood turned ya to a fish-eating crocodile! (Still holding Ann Darrow, King Kong climbs up the empire state building, putting him slightly above Godzilla in height) Your fire breath can’t stand the test to the hot disses Kong has in store, You’re dead wrong, I’m so strong, this battle’s gonna be your Final Wars As I crack a couple jaws like peanuts, ending you and your spikey friend The real King of Monsters just put Bitchzilla out of business again! (King Kong beats his chest heroically) Godzilla: (1:15) Put me out of business? Who here is still getting movies to this date? And who's the loser here that's only known for climbing up the Empire State? (Godzilla rams the Empire State Building, causing it to lean a bit) Gonna pound you with my nuclear sound, watch me win any Ultimate Showdown, Fight bigger threats than you while hopping around Japan like a big playground! Crushing and crisping wannabe Kaiju Kongs with nothing but my breath, Batter your Skull and wreck your Island, Bye Bye Monkey! Have a nice death! (Godzilla bashes it again, making it lean even further, as fighter pilots show up in their biplanes) See, I'm the Universal Monster here, beating this hairball was no biggie, (Godzilla stands proud as King Kongs lifeless body falls in front of him) The only Wonder in the World here was how you thought you could step to the Big G! Outro Who won? King Kong Godzilla Which battle should have a Round 2? The Ring vs The Grudge Carrie vs Bloody Mary Jack Torrance vs Jack the Ripper Patrick Bateman vs Dexter Morgan Ellen vs Blair Witch Other (comment which one you think should) none Category:Blog posts